1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved distress signal device and its method of manufacture, and more particularly the invention relates to a portable, hand-held distress signal device for indicating troubled situations, the device having a casing member for receiving current from dry cell batteries, with the casing having positive and negative terminals and an ON-OFF switch connected in series therewith, a dome member of generally red or other colored plastic transparent material having an end portion for receiving a signal member and an enlarged portion for receiving a control member and an engaging portion for connecting securably with a mating engaging portion of the casing member, the control member including a frame member having respective current terminals for engaging with the terminals of the casing member, a buzzer and motor in the control member connected in circuit with the terminals of the signal member, a shaft of the motor driving reduction gears which in turn rotate a metal shaft extending within the dome member, a reflector and bulb holder supported at the distal end of the metal shaft and for supplying current from one of the terminals thereto, a metal disk having a central opening for passing the metal shaft therethrough and being mounted on the frame connected to the other of the terminals, and a trolley mounted on the reflector and bulb means extending in contact with the metal disk for completing the circuit of the one terminal to the other terminal.
The invention relates further to a portable hand held device having a rotating white light covered by a generally red or colored dome forming a distress signal device, the rotating action caused by a motor and the container including a buzzer together with the motor and light energized by a battery thereof, such as dry cell batteries, as more particularly described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art distress signal devices, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,791--Thomson, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,452--Moya, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,844--Zapolski, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,405--Wenzlaff, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,041--Pfisterer et al.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of light and audibility features of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.